


The Futures Created

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Hobbits prefer stories with happy endings, if possible.Elves, in Bilbo Baggins’s experience, write endings full of despair and grief for themselves, even if said elf is actually living under a false identity in Rivendell.Perhaps a little hope can come from the tales of Hobbits.
Relationships: Past Maedhros/Fingon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 95





	The Futures Created

Bilbo knew that many of the elves in Rivendell and Aragorn thought Bilbo unaware of the complete history of Elrond’s family, since he was willing to write poetry about Eärendil in Elrond’s house.

Well, Bilbo had not been the confirmed bachelor of the Shire raising his cousin turned nephew while feuding with Lobelia to be unaware of how complicated family relationships could be. He was quite sure Elrond was fine with his poetry. Nor was Bilbo quite so unaware of the history of the First Age as to be mistaken about who the tall red head missing a hand and accompanied by a slightly less tall elf with a harp and a scar on one hand was, even if Maedhros had supposedly died at the end of the First Age.

If Elrond wished to hide his foster fathers under false names that was quite his own business, especially since the other elves seemed willing to go along with it, even if Glorfindel constantly stumbled through Quenya names and then their Sindarin versions before finally arriving at the false ones.

Only Bilbo could not help but feel sorry for Maedhros. Not that he was unaware of what the elf had done - he had been translating many of the books in the library, one could hardly not be aware of it. More than that, well, many Hobbits had grown up whispering stories to each other of the red-haired elf prince and his lover. Bilbo had assumed they were just stories.

Evidently not, he thought, as he saw the red head glance at the tapestry of Fingon again.

Well, out of the fire and into the frying pan it was. He had brought that journal with some of his old stories to the library today for a reason, after all. 

“You know, many Hobbits liked to hear stories of Fingon and his half-cousin,” Bilbo stood, making his way closer to Maedhros’ chair. “Some of us even wrote our own, though if you have ever read Hobbit’s stories - well, there are quite a few happier endings than you elves write, with volcanos and such.”

Maedhros blinked at him. Well, judging by the descriptions in the books, he wasn’t angry yet. Bilbo did not yet feel like he needed to flee before the elf’s face, though perhaps that only applied to orcs. That was a question to ponder later, however. 

“The ways of Hobbits seem quite different from those of elves, Master Baggins,” Maedhros finally said.

“They are, and yet sometimes - well, this is not the end yet. Do you all not tell stories too of the Final Battle and the world remade? Even those separated now may not be forever.” Bilbo thought of Thorin for a moment, and Kíli and Fíli, and the others. “I do not think I could stand it if I thought all was lost forever.”

Maedhros did not smile, but he did look wistfully back at the tapestry. “Perhaps. I am curious what tales you Hobbits told of Findekáno.”

“And his half-cousin,” Bilbo said as though he was not talking to that half-cousin. “That is an important part of all the tales. If you are that curious, I could lend you my journal. Keep it as long as you like, they are old works - I think I quit soon after I returned from my adventure, in favor of writing that tale.”

Bilbo dropped the book on the table and turned, walking briskly away and hiding behind a pillar to watch.

Maedhros picked up the journal and began to thumb through it.

Good. The world could use a little hope, and what had Gandalf said that time about the wise - well, it slipped Bilbo’s mind, but it was not Bilbo’s place to judge Elrond’s choices, and if Elrond thought it was alright for them to stay in Rivendell, all would be well. 

Perhaps Maedhros would at least find a little solace from it.

Bilbo walked into his room that night and saw a bound journal with blank pages sitting on his desk next to a note.

_Thank you. Here is a journal for whatever you shall write next, Master Baggins_ read the note in looping handwriting.

On the back of the journal was a seven pointed star.


End file.
